Cassie
Cassie P. była czarownicą, która pojawiła się w finałowym odcinku The Originals, a uprzednio została poświęcona w rytuału zbiorów. Przez kilka miesięcy znajdowała się w posiadaniu Esther, gdyż ta wróciła do świata żywych w ciele dziewczyny. Podczas kolacji u Pierwotnych Cassie odzyskała kontrolę nad sobą. Trafiła do przytułku dla czarownic, gdzie została zabita przez Freyę Mikaelson. Historia The Originals |-|Sezon 1= W Après Moi, Le Déluge, martwe ciało Cassie zostaje ukazane, kiedy zapada decyzja o ukończeniu Zbiorów. Zamiast niej do życia powraca Genevieve. W Moon Over Bourbon Street, jako jedyna dziewczyna ze Zbiorów nie jest wskrzeszona. W From a Cradle to a Grave, Monique planuje uśmiercić Genevieve, by jednocześnie wskrzesić Cassie. Ostatecznie dziewczyna wraca do żywych, ale jej ciało znajduje się w posiadaniu Esther. |-|Sezon 2= W Rebirth, okazuje się, że ciało Cassie nadal jest opętane przez Esther, która wprowadza w życie swoje plany wobec synów. W Alive and Kicking, Klaus dowiaduje się, kto steruje ciałem Cassie. W Every Mother's Son, Cassie odzyskuje kontrolę nad swoim ciałem i jest nieświadoma tego, co działo się przez ostatnie miesiące. Nie wie, kim są stojący obok niej Klaus i Elijah. thumb|left|222px|Spotkanie z Rebekah W Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire Cassie wchodzi do pokoju, w którym przebywa Rebekah. Dziewczyny zapoznają się ze sobą. Następnie wyjaśnia pierwotnej, która planuje ucieczkę, że z tego przytułku nie da się wyjść. Później oprowadza ją po domu, wyjaśniając cel istnienia tego miejsca, a także opowiada jej jego historię. Zdradza, iż do powstania przytułku przyczynił się Klaus. Następnie, będąc w pustym pokoju, siadają na podłodze nad ułożoną z rozsypanych liter wiadomością dla braci Rebekah. Wampirzyca prosi Cassie, aby ta pomogła jej ją wysłać, gdyż panna Mikaelson nie zna zaklęcia.thumb|222px|Wykonywanie zaklęcia Czarownica tłumaczy jej, iż nie jest w stanie wykonać zaklęcia, gdyż tabletki, które im podają, osłabiają koncentrację. Jednak widząc, iż Rebekah pozostała nieprzekonana, Cassie zgadza się jej pomóc. Po kilku powtórzeniach słów czaru, w pokoju zaczyna wiać wiatr i okna otwierają się, co oznacza, iż zaklęcie działa. W tej samej chwili drzwi otwierają się i do pomieszczenia wchodzi opiekunka, która wzywa je na posiłek. Dziewczyny wstają z podłogi i wychodzą z pokoju. W Sanctuary siedzi przy fortepianie. Rebekah siada koło niej i podaje jej skradzione jabłko. Cassie odrzuca podarunek i natychmiast wychodzi, jednak Rebekah podąża za nią. Pierwotna mówi Cassie, że była za zamkniętymi drzwiami i znalazła kogoś silnego i dzięki podłączeniu się do niej, będą mogły złamać zaklęcie. Pierwotna ponownie podaje jabłko Cassie, która wahając się przez chwilę, bierze od niej owoc. Po tym obie wracają do pokoju z fortepianem, a będąc tam, Cassie wychodzi, zostawiając Rebekah z nowo-przybyłą czarownicą. Później spotykają się ponownie. Czarownica dowiaduje się o planach Rebekah na wieczór. Cassie ma spać w swoim pokoju, a pierwotna przyjdzie po nią, kiedy już wszystko będzie gotowe. Rozmowę przerywa im wtargnięcie opiekunki, która zamierza ukarać nową podopieczną przytułku. Cassie próbuje zatrzymać pierwotną, która już zdążyła rzucić się na pomoc nowej dziewczynie. Czarownica tylko patrzy jak opiekunowie wymierzają karę pannie Mikaelson, a gdy ta do niej podchodzi, wychodzi z pomieszczenia. Wieczorem Cassie opuszcza swój pokój i powiadamia opiekunów o planach Rebekah. Razem z nimi wchodzi do pomieszczenia z trumną. Czarownica oznajmia pannie Mikaelson, że ta nie pozostawiła jej wyboru, dlatego też musiała zwrócić się do ludzi, którym ufa i oskarża ją, niesłusznie, o zabicie jednej z opiekunek. Później w pokoju zjawia się nowa czarownica, która okazuje się być Freyą Mikaelson. frame|left|Śmierć Cassie.Cassie przygląda się jak rzuca opiekunami o ścianę. Następnie Freya podchodzi do Cassie. Powiedziawszy to, dziewczyna wywołuje krwotok u Cassie. Czarownica, pada martwa na podłogę. Wygląd zewnętrzny Osobowość Moce i zdolności |-|Jako duch (obecnie)= *'Nieśmiertelność' - duch jest nieśmiertelny, będzie istniał zawsze i nigdy nie umrze. *'Opętanie' - duch może manipulować sobą tak, by sprawiać wrażenie osoby żywej duszą, umysłem oraz ciałem. *'Telekineza' - duchy potrafią przenosić obiekty, a także ludzi. *'Teleportacja' - duchy, dzięki nadprzyrodzonym mocom, mogą przenosić się z jednego miejsca do drugiego. *'Zdolności czarownic' - jeżeli duch umiera jako czarownica, posiada umiejętności magiczne. |-|Jako czarownica (dawniej)= *'Przywoływanie' - akt odwoływania się albo wzywania wyjątkowych form energii przez skupianie na zewnętrznych źródłach prądu. *'Prekognicja' - akt przepowiadania przyszłych wydarzeń opartych z percepcji pozazmysłowej. *'Perswazja' - czarownice mogą kontrolować oraz manipulować umysłami ludzi. *'Zadawanie bólu' - akt tworzenia i zadawania bólu ludziom, a zwłaszcza wampirom. *'Kontrola nad żywiołami' - akt kontrolowania i manewrowania elementami powietrza, ziemi, ognia, i wody. *'Rzucanie zaklęć' - akt zmieniania i/lub panowania nad sytuacją przez wykorzystanie czarów, przekleństwa, lub rytuału, itd. *'Telekineza' - akt kontrolowania i manewrowania ruchem przedmiotów przez umysłowy wpływ. *'Termokineza' - zwiększenie temperatury krwi do stanu wrzenia przez umysłowy wpływ. Jak na razie Davina jest jedyną czarownicą, która może tego dokonać. *'Sporządzanie eliksirów '- akt mikstur browarniczych i eliksirów z cudownymi właściwościami. *'Umiejętności sensoryczne' - niektóre czarownice, jak Davina, są w stanie zmysłowo wykryć magię. *'Nadzwyczajne dary' - niektóre czarownice posiadają dar od natury, który jest wyłącznie ich cechą. Sophie Deveraux miała dar przepowiadania kiedy dziewczyna jest w ciąży. Słabości |-|Jako duch (obecnie)= *'Izolacja' - duch może komunikować się z ludźmi jedynie za pośrednictwem medium, bądź czarownicy. Jednakże, jeżeli taka osoba zechce odwołać ducha, będzie on musiał zniknąć na owe żądanie. *'Magia' - jak wszystkie żywe stworzenia, duchy są podatne na czary. |-|Jako czarownica (dawniej)= *'Niedowierzanie' - akt zaprzeczania albo nie wierzenia w magiczny potencjał może spowodować nieumyślnie powstrzymywanie paranormalnej mocy czarownicy. *'Strach' - przygnębiające uczucie wzbudzone przez nieuchronne niebezpieczeństwo, zło, ból, itd., zagrożenie prawdziwe albo wyobrażony sobie; warunek albo uczucie obawiania się może spowodować chwilową utratę mocy czarownicy. *'Śmiertelność' - oparta z faktu, że czarownice są wciąż ludzkie, dzielą wiele z takich samych słabości jako nie-nadprzyrodzone istoty (np. wiek, ścięcie głowy, choroba, sercowe niepowodzenie, uduszenie, itd.) *'Nadużywanie czarów' - nadmierne wykorzystanie czarów może doprowadzić czarownicę do śmierci przez nadmierny wysiłek. Wystąpienia The Originals: Sezon 1: *''Sinners and Saints'' (retrospekcje) *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' (jedynie ciało) *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' (opętana przez Esther) Sezon 2: *''Rebirth'' (opętana przez Esther) *''Alive and Kicking'' (opętana przez Esther) *''Every Mother's Son'' (opętana przez Esther/świadoma) *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' *''Sanctuary'' Ciekawostki *Była martwa przez ponad rok, a jej ciało zamieszkiwała Esther przez około cztery miesiące, co wywołało u niej zespół stresu pourazowego (PTSD). *Posiadała zdolność wyczucia, że czyjeś ciało jest opętane przez inną osobę prawdopodobnie z własnego doświadczenia. *Jest drugą z czarownic ze Zbiorów, którą zabił członek rodziny Mikaelson w celu ochrony kochanej osoby. *Jej nazwisko nigdy nie zostało ujawnione. Galeria Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Postacie żeńskie Kategoria:Czarownice Kategoria:Uczestniczki w Żniwach Kategoria:Sabat czarownic z Francuskiej Dzielnicy Kategoria:Martwi